Prior art video displays have been provided with video projectors. Such types include rear-projection types of video displays having a video display screen on a forward end, reflectively mirrored surfaces for directing a video beam from within the video display to the video display screen, and a video projector for providing the video beam. Such video projectors have included larger three-gun types of video projectors, each gun providing one of the basic colors.
Such video projectors are typically rigidly mounted to a supportive framework included within the video display. The framework is typically rigid, not allowing the video projectors to be easily moved without fully disassembling the video projector from the display unit. This often provides problems when the video projector is mounted close to one of the reflective surfaces from which the video signal is directed toward the video display screen. Some video projectors have forward ends which require servicing. For example, power supplies may be disposed in the lower, forward most end of the video projectors. When servicing is required, the video projector must be forcibly removed from within the video display so that the lower forward section of the video projector may be accessed for servicing. Such projectors often weigh as much as 150 pounds, and the weight, when combined with the size of the video projector, may cause injury to persons servicing the video projector.
One prior art apparatus for mounting a video projector within a video display has a swing-type of carriage. A U-shaped cradle is mounted at its upper end to vertical posts. The video projector is mounted to the U-shaped cradle beneath the pivot points such that when the video projector is moved either forward or rearward from a neutral, lowermost position, the center of gravity of the video projector tends to pull the video projector back to the neutral, lower position. If the video projector swings forward of the pivot point, the forward end of the video projector is elevated. If the video projector swings rearward of the pivot point, the rearward end of the video projector is elevated. This type of arrangement may often be dangerous because continuous force must be applied to prevent the video projector from returning to the neutral, downwardly disposed position into which it tends to return. Persons servicing the video projectors may be injured and the video projectors may be damaged if the cradle is released so that the heavy video projector swings back toward the neutral, lowermost position. Also, this still may not provide adequate room for servicing the video projector, requiring that the video projector be removed from its display mount for servicing.